The Amazing World of Gravity Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: What do you get when you turn the people of Gumballs world into an Anime and make them residents of Gravity Falls? A crazy story that even Dipper wouldn't believe!
1. Chapter 1

**The Amazing World of Gravity Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

When Mabel and Dipper first came to town...they thought there was a cosplay convention in town! Almost everyone had animal, plant, puppet, food, or inanimate object attributes...then their grunkle Stan dropped the bomb-

"Everyone in town is a mutant!?" Exclaimed Dipper. Their human uncle nodded. Yeah, a century or so ago "the Rainbow Factory" blew up...and it's weird radioactive energy warped everyone's genes with whatever they were eating, looking at, touching, or thinking about at the time...and although it didn't affect that generation(save for a greatly shorter life span), the generations that came after became increasingly messed up(but thankfully not the lifespan issue).

Stan smiles and turns to the crowded Shack. "Which of course makes it a very lucrative Tourist spot!"

He then takes them around to introduce them to all the people they'll be working with. First, he introduces them to a hard-working lovably oafish panda named Soos. Then he introduces them to two brothers.

The older of the two had blue hair, red eyes, a cat tail, and ears. His name was gumball. The younger was an African American with green eyes that at first seemed to be wearing an orange hoodie...that was actually part of his skin and made of fish scales, fins, and gills. His name was Darwin. Their introduction was briefly interrupted by Mabel trying to cuddle Gumball.

When they restrained her Stan continued. "-Yeah, these two jokers were sentenced to community service for setting the town pool on fire, and since no one else in town wanted them. I get free labor for the rest of the summer!" Dipper looked at them confused. "You set a pool on fire...Why?...How?" Darwin groaned.

"We have no idea...these sort of things just happen to us." He confessed. Gumball shrugged it off. "Well I intend to make the most of this!" He declared.

Darwin glared. "Easy for you to say! The girl you like works-" A flustered Gumball quickly covers his mouth. "SHUSH! Dude! Not cool! That's secret!" "No it isn't." comments a guy named Tobias (who has multi-colored skin) as he walks by. "Yeah, and the fact that you still maintain that it is; is kinda stupid and pathetic." Comments a cactus girl named Tambry as she also walks by. "Yeah, it really is." Irritably admits a nut girl with antlers working the register.

"Penny!" Exclaims a flustered Gumball. Penny shakes her head in impatience. "Gumball, just ask me out! I'll say yes!" Gumball opens his mouth to oblige-

 **SPLAT!**

-Only for his tongue to spontaneously grow 10 feet, tie itself in knots, and flop on the floor. Penny bursts out laughing. Mabel just looks at this in horror, she rushes to call an ambulance, only to be stopped by Stan.

He chuckles. "Relax that sort of thing is perfectly normal...usually."

Dipper was barely paying attention to any of this...he was focusing on the girls...or rather what they're wearing...or rather what they _weren't_ wearing-

Which was nothing! Nada! Zilch! It was like someone sculpted a peanut and a cactus into the shapes of two life-like gorgeous naked woman. Dipper could do nothing but stare in aroused shock.

Quickly Stan turned him around and shook him out of it. "Kid, you need to be cool about this. For obvious reasons the people of Gravity Falls need to have their clothes custom made. Which is expensive, so they have to prioritize. And since guy bodies are more disgusting, they get priority while a lot of girls get nada. But they get really ticked off when you draw attention to it! Got it?"

Dipper paled...but nodded. He then whispers to him. "That cactus girl...are those _actual_ needles where her pubs-

"Kid! It's best not to think to much about that kind of stuff with these people(shudder)...it can get disturbing very quickly!"

Dipper again nodded. He turned back to still laughing Penny and tongue-tied Gumball. Seeing this, he can't but say a question that's been on his mind every time he had the misfortune of watching a cheesy sit-com-

"Why don't you just ask _him_ out?" He asks flatly.

You could hear a pin drop. Everyone in the shack was staring, they were torn between considering this little boy either a genius...or madman.

Thankfully, Penny had the deciding vote. "Huh!" She shouts out suddenly with a very thoughtful expression on her face. "Your absolutely right! I don't know why I didn't think of that! Thanks!" She turns to a now very shocked Gumball. "Wanna go out?" Gumball's response is to become literally petrified in fright.

Penny again laughs. "I'll take that as a yes." She turns to Stan about to open her mouth. -You can take as much a break as you want if it means I don't have to deal with his idiocy about this anymore." Interrupts Stan flatly. Penny nods and carry's her now statue-formed boyfriend away.

It was at that time the ground began to shake. Stan smiled. "Great! Wendy's back!" as he opened the door to let her in...and from the door came the most beautiful girl Dipper had ever seen...which was unfortunate, because she was a T-rex girl...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **This is somewhat based on the anime version of the show**

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Amazing World of Gravity Falls ch.2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

How to describe Wendy? Imagine a beautiful red-headed teenager...now imagine she was 10 ft tall...now imagine she has reptilian scales...now a tail, now razor sharp claws and teeth...oh and of course she's naked.

Dipper was entranced! Not only was she gorgeous...but mysterious, powerful, intriguing, and-

 **GAK!**

Grabbing him by the throat! She glared down at him and starts to open her mouth to bite off-

"Whoa!" Shouts Stan. "Wendy stop! That's my nephew! Down girl!" Wendy sighed, she looked at the scrawny little thing in her arms...then tosses him aside. She could be heard mumbling under her breath as she left. "-mostly skin and bones...not tasty enough for the effort-"

Stan dusted Dipper off and hastily explained that Wendy was a nice girl...as long as she doesn't smell a guy getting aroused around her...then she got "carnivorous".

Stan decides it best to assign Dipper chores outside the house...and away from Wendy until the boy could learn to control his 'urges'. His first chore was hanging up fliers advertising the Mystery Shack.

Dipper couldn't get his mind off that girl...Although he knew it was hopeless...putting aside the fact that he was terrible with girls...apparently she smelled his 'arousal'...words could not describe how humiliated he felt.

He was so deep in thought he almost didn't notice when his hammer banged on something metal...'almost' being the operative word...

 **...a couple hours later...**

Her shift for the day over, Wendy began to head home. She began to think of dinner...she wondered if she should just go eat a hippo...indulge in several dozen flamingos...or just wander around aimlessly and kill/eat anything that looks tasty. Wendy chuckled. Who was she kidding? Of course it was always going to be #3! Maybe there was-

 **GLOMP!**

Suddenly, she felt something on her back. She turned her head and saw the kid from earlier. What was his name?...Oh, right! Dipper! Wendy frowned. "What are you-" He then planted a kiss on her back, then ran into the woods. Wendy blinked in confusion...until she smelled it. "Oh, hell no!" Shrieked Wendy as she ran after the boy. "You did not just mark me as your mate!" Deep in the back of her mind she wondered how that was possible, since you needed to urinate or 'rub yourself' on a female T-rex to get your scent on them...A simple kiss wouldn't do at all!

Naturally though, this thought was mainly suppressed by- _**KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!**_

She entered a clearing and saw his hat sticking out from behind a boulder, naturally she lunged at it.

 **SPLAT!**

She smiled at the familiar feeling of something gooey under her toes...Until she realized it was a dummy...that was filled with Devil Snare!

Suddenly, Wendy finds herself completely trapped with vines 10-times the size of an anaconda! Despite this, she was still strong enough to fight it-

 **POOF!**

Until Dipper popped out of a nearby bush and threw some dust on her that-

 **WHUMP!**

-that put her right to sleep. Dipper quickly double-checked the journal he found to make sure he was doing things right. Seeing that he was, he then went to work...

…...

-For a brief moment Wendy didn't know where she was...Then it all came back to her. She cursed and got up...And gaped at what she was wearing! It was a beautiful ballgown!

"Yeah...I had my sister make that." Confessed a voice behind her. She turns to the other side of the clearing to see dipper. He then explains(while omitting he got all his information from the journals; both because it said to keep it secret...and because Dipper wanted to look more impressive) that he learned the "mating rite' of the rexes. Which was: _Mark thine woman with thine scent. Then beat her in combat. While she wearily sleeps; dominate, civilize, and tame her. Then she be yours._

Yeah...needless to say a lot of that deeply disturbed and disgusted him...still he didn't want to be intolerant toward her culture...so he tried to compromise where he could. First instead of the "traditional" way of marking her, he whipped up a potion that made his spit capable of marking her instead.

Then...he dropped the whole 'dominate' and 'tame' bits and just did the "civilize" part, hence the dress-

"But putting the dress on you was the only thing I did while you slept! I swear!...so anyway...can I be your boy friend?"

Wendy looks at him for awhile...neither say anything...Then she bursts out laughing. "Kid, that tradition was thrown out like 20-30 years ago! No one dose that anymore!" She chuckles. "Also, who dose something like that to a girl he only meet a couple hours ago! This isn't a cheesy sit-com you weirdo!" She teased playfully. Before Dipper could say or do anything he found himself being grabbed, lifted into the air, have his clothes shredded to pieces, and left stranded on the tallest branch of a nearby tree.

Wendy laughs again. "Yikes...I didn't think it possible...but your actually smaller than Gumball! Ha!"...She then gives him a strange, sensual look. "However...you are the first interesting guy I've meet...and this dress -Although not my style, still makes me look smoking hot!" She shrugs. You know what? Okay. I'll keep your scent on me, we start as friends. And then we see where things go from there." And like that she was gone.

Dipper, naked, and trapped in a very high tree in the middle of the forest, can only say: "What the blood just happened here!?"

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
